Reimbursment
by ChaosandMayhem
Summary: Calypso doesn't understand why Ragetti doesn't want anything in return for setting her free. No slash, sorry. Oneshot. My first fanfic, so please be nice.


Just a silly little fanfic by a crazed Ragetti fangirl!! ^^ Hope you guys enjoy. No slash, sorry. My first fanfic, so please be nice to me...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTC OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!! The mouse and his ears have it all...**

* * *

She was confused.

It was an emotion she hated, because all-powerful goddesses such as herself weren't suppose to be confused.

And yet, Calypso was.

Frustrated, she turned her gaze towards the Black Pearl. It was that mortal on board, the mortal who had freed her from her bonds and yet had asked for nothing in return. It was him, the gangly, shy fellow who shouldn't have caught her attention, who so plagued her conscious mind.

Davy couldn't understand her fascination, Calypso knew. They had since reconciled---it hadn't taken much, actually---and her kisses and touch were as gentle and full of love as they ever were. But still she insisted on following the Pearl relentlessly, simply because she knew he was there.

Sometimes Calypso saw him working on deck. And sometimes, if he thought no one was looking, he'd stop in his tracks and stare out at the sea, almost as if he was expecting her. The mortal had carved himself a new eye to replace the one he lost, but it still looked uncomfortable. Why didn't he just ask her for a new eye?

The Sea Goddess couldn't take it anymore.

That night, she appeared on the deck of the Pearl in the body that had been hers while imprisoned.

A rum bottle clattered to the ground from a loose hand. Calypso turned, annoyed beyond words to see Jack Sparrow staring at her. "Tia Dalma!" he exclaimed after a moment. "What a truly unfortunate and unwarranted surprise aboard my vessel."

"Silence dat silver tongue of yers, wily Jack." Calypso snapped. "Or would ye be willin' to test me fury again?"

Jack cowered back. "No, no, no. We'll have none of that, thank you." he held up his hands in a gesture of innocence. "I'm just inquiring as to why you have chosen my ship as your rendezvous spot, is all."

Calypso narrowed her eyes at Jack. "One of yer crew as earned me favor---"

Jack straightened up self-importantly.

"Go and fetch the one ye call Ragetti."

Jack deflated. "Ragetti?" he frowned. "What has ol' one-eye done to be rewarded?"

There was a thunder clap and Calypso snarled. "More than ye have ever been doin' fer me, Jack Sparrah! Now bring him!"

Jack, deciding it was best not to test a goddess to her breaking point, scurried below deck and soon returned, followed by a sleepy and bewildered Ragetti, who froze when he saw Calypso smiling at him.

"C-Calypso!" he stammered and dropped to one knee reverently. Jack rolled his eyes.

Calypso took Ragetti by the arm and pulled him up. "There be no kneeling fer ye, child o' dem streets." she smiled. "Ye freed me from me human bonds and neglected to ask fer anytin' in return. Why?"

Ragetti blushed and looked down, murmuring something.

Jack pounded him on the back. "Speak up, lad! It's not everyday a goddess decided to shower you with favor, you know."

The reply was hurried. "Thought it would be impolite, seein' 'ow she just got freed and all and she probably 'ad lots of things to catch up on---"

Calypso raised a hand to stop Ragetti's explanation. "What would ye want from me? Riches? Power? Strength? Commander of yer own fleet? Or a real eye, perhaps?"

"Rum?" Jack added hopefully. Calypso ignored him, which was probably best for Jack's well-being.

Ragetti was shaking his head. "No. I don't want any of those." he paused. "Though they must be nice."

Calypso tilted her head and Ragetti continued: "I mean, wot would I be loike if…" he stopped, looking for the right words.

She understood. "If anytin' that makes ye yerself was taken away."

Jack looked confused, but Ragetti nodded enthusiastically. "Right! Even me eye," here he pointed to the wooden eye, "I'm a good subject of conversation."

"Aye." Calypso muttered. She had felt the same when she had been human; everything that made her great had been taken away. "Alright den, Master Ragetti. I shall not reward ye physically. But know that ye and yer descendents will always find fair weather and calm seas awaitin'."

She disappeared, leaving a pile of crabs in her wake. Jack eyed Ragetti with a mixture of annoyance and awe. "You're staying on my ship." he announced, then shook his head. "Couldn't even ask for some bloody rum…"

Ragetti smiled quietly and went back to bed.

He was still smiling in the morning, and Pintel could only wonder at it.

* * *

That wasn't such a bad story, was it? Please review, `cause reviews=love


End file.
